


Strange Attraction

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Meg Lives, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s bloody and unconscious and looks more than half dead, but she’s alive. Somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/652917.html?thread=87944053#t87944053) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Sam is the one who finds her. He’s out for a walk, more of an excuse to get a little space from Dean than anything, when he sees her laying in the snow. She’s bloody and unconscious and looks more than half dead, but she’s alive. Somehow.

Against his better judgement, he carries her inside. She’s been an ally to them before, so he thinks he owes her that at least. They can all decide what to do with her from there.

“Guys!” he calls as he as he comes in, her too light body held over one shoulder as he locks the door of the bunker behind him. “You’re gonna want to see this!”

It doesn’t take long for Dean and Cas to get to him. Dean’s wearing the apron he’s taken to wearing while cooking, obviously he was busy doing whatever in the kitchen. Sam doesn’t really care as long as there are those delicious burgers every once in awhile. Cas has a book in his hand, a bit of research he was apparently loathe to put down even at Sam’s call, but it falls from limp fingers as soon as he sees who Sam’s carrying.

“Meg?” Cas says, and Sam doesn’t think he’s ever heard the angel sound so heartbroken and hopeful all at the same time.

She stirs a little at his voice, but doesn’t quite wake. Sam puts her down in one of the nearby chairs and Cas immediately goes to her, one hand stroking her face carefully. It’s a tender, intimate display, and Sam feels a little uncomfortable about witnessing it.

Sam clears his throat. “I found her outside,” he says after a moment of silence. “I don’t know how she survived or how she got here, but I figured we should figure out what to do with her.”

“Kill her,” Dean says immediately. Sam isn’t really surprised.

What does surprise him is the way Cas whirls around, a sound that could almost be a snarl falling from his lips. “No one will harm her,” he says, voice quiet but firm.

“She’s a demon,” Dean says, frowning in return. He crosses his arms over his chest, getting into his defensive position. “I know she’s helped us, but she’s still a demon and a liability. We can’t risk it, especially not here.”

Cas is shaking his head even before Dean finishes speaking, and Sam notices he’s moved a little in front of Meg, protecting her. It’s strange. Sam knew the two had an odd sort of relationship, but he hadn’t known Cas would react anything like this.

“I won’t allow you to harm her, either of you,” Cas says, staring straight at Dean. “I will leave with her if I have to, but you will not kill her.”

The two of them stare at each other for several long moments, long enough that Sam is thinking of intervening. He doesn’t have any particularly strong feelings about what should be done with Meg one way or another, but he really doesn’t want a fight to break out.

“Fine,” Dean finally grits out, turning on his heel and heading back toward the kitchen. “Do whatever you want, I don’t care.”

Cas looks at Sam, eyebrows drawn together, and Sam puts his hands up defensively. “How about I set up one of the spare rooms,” he says, hoping that will be enough to calm the angel.

“Thank you,” Cas replies, face softening. He looks down at Meg, one hand reaching out to brush briefly against her fingertips, then looks in the direction Dean disappeared.

“He’ll come around,” Sam says, hoping he’s right. Cas just nods, and Sam takes that as his clue to leave and take care of the room like he said.

As he leaves, he sees Cas return to kneeling by Meg’s side, hand on her cheek again. _It would be almost sweet_ , he thinks, _if only it wasn’t so strange. A demon and an angel, who knew?_

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
